


Something evil’s lurking from the dark

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: This was how they looked when they fell in love.  This was how they looked when Dean gathered the courage to kiss Cas for the first time in a dingy motel room.  This was how they looked when they began their relationship, which — after years of games of tug and war — had tentatively turned into a problem-filled secret marriage before flourishing into a healthy and fulfilling marriage with the unsuspecting help of their family.Dean’s reflection in the mirror is what started it all.  By giving them this gift, Chuck was signifying a new beginning.  This new story would be eternal, just what Dean wanted.An eternity with his husband.





	Something evil’s lurking from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> The title for the next few works are lyrics taken from the song “Thriller” by Michael Jackson. Enjoy!

Dean and Castiel Winchester’s shared Heaven was a masterpiece.

Dean had to hand it to Chuck. It was exactly what they wanted.

Chuck had made an identical cabin and lake to the one that Cas created in the dreamscape. 

Adjusting to their new life took the couple some time, mostly because they were youthful again. They weren’t used to seeing themselves in their thirties. Chuck had insisted on giving them this gift for their hard work bringing peace to the world. 

Dean stared at himself in the mirror for a long time on that first day in Heaven. Cas looked ready to declare him the new Narcissus.

But how was he supposed to feel when he looked like he was just dragged out of Purgatory and cleaned?

Dean looked as he did decades ago, but his mind was an old man’s. It was strange.

Cas felt just as strange. His state in Purgatory was restored as well, minus the homeless man’s beard.

Dean soon realized the purpose behind this.

This was how they looked when they fell in love. This was how they looked when Dean gathered the courage to kiss Cas for the first time in a dingy motel room. This was how they looked when they began their relationship, which — after years of games of tug and war — had tentatively turned into a problem-filled secret marriage before flourishing into a healthy and fulfilling marriage with the unsuspecting help of their family.

Dean’s reflection in the mirror is what started it all. By giving them this gift, Chuck was signifying a new beginning. This new story would be eternal, just what Dean wanted.

An eternity with his husband.

————

Jack knew something was up when Balthazar called him into Heaven’s offices.

With Balthazar running Heaven, the archangel was often busy. Jack didn’t see him as much as he used to, but he had his own tasks to complete. Since Gabriel had given up his abilities to be with Sam on Earth, Jack had become Heaven’s new messenger. He ran — or flew — to and fro to different places every day. It didn’t help that Heaven was a never-ending astral plane.

Jack pushed open the double doors, and was faced with a tired Balthazar. His youth spells were slipping, the archangel truly looking his age during this rare instance.

Jack wondered what he would look like now, if he allowed his vessel to mature even more than he had.

“Hello, Jack,” Balthazar said meekly, plastering on a smile. “How are you?”

“More well than you, it seems,” Jack said.

That got Balthazar to smile genuinely, but the haze in his murky blue eyes lingered. “I suppose a nap for me is in order, but not quite yet.” Balthazar’s expression grew serious. “Something’s happened.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “Nothing’s,” he put the following word in air quotes, “happened,” he paused, “in decades.”

“Two things have happened, actually,” Balthazar said. “First,” he sighed, “Dean and Cassie are here.”

Jack swallowed thickly and looked down at his feet. His bobbed his head a little, blinking away a stray tear. He figured this would happen soon. At least he could see them as soon as he was able. “And the second thing?” Jack asked, meeting Balthazar’s eyes.

His gaze immediately dropped to the desk. Balthazar said, almost too quietly for Jack to hear, “a rift opened in Hell.”

Jack’s eyes widened.

“It only lasted a few minutes before the Greek gods banded together to close it again. For good, this time.” Balthazar pursed his lips, as if not wanting to say his next words. “Artemis almost died for it.”

Jack sucked in a breath. Artemis was the only Greek goddess holding Hell together all this time, ever since Castiel killed Anubis. Her death would have been catastrophic. The damage could have been exceptionally worse. Jack shuddered just thinking about the possibilities.

“Good news: this was a one-time anomaly that was successfully corrected.”

Jack didn’t want to ask, but he was still boundlessly curious, even after all his decades as a nephilim. “And the bad news?”

Balthazar sighed. “Bad news: monsters got through the rift before it closed.”

A rubber band ball of dread rested in Jack’s stomach, stretching and twisting and rolling. “Can anything get to Earth?”

“No,” Balthazar said. “Earth is sealed off from all supernatural activity. That’s the only good thing that came out of this. However,” Balthazar exhaled, “Hell’s creations could go pretty much anywhere else.”

Here. They could come here.

Heaven wasn’t safe anymore. Heaven was finally restored, and a whole new host of problems were steamrolling their way. It was open season out there.

Jack stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes and taking a breath. After a deep and shaky exhale, he addressed Balthazar. “Dean and Castiel can’t catch a break, can they?”

Despite the situation, Balthazar laughed. “They really fucking can’t. But I don’t want to bother them with this yet. You should go see them tomorrow, by the way. I’m too busy right now.”

Jack said, “I will, and I won’t mention this to them.”

“Good.”

————

“I forgot how good sex feels,” Dean said, “when you’re young.”

Castiel laid on his stomach on their bed, hugging the pillow and looking at Dean with his head tilted on one side. Cas simply snorted at Dean’s remark, pulling the sheets higher.

Splayed out on his back, Dean finally tilted his head to look at Cas. 

Castiel thought he looked like a golden retriever, too excited and out of breath.

He had married a loser. A Narcissus who spent the first half of the day staring at himself before turning his attention to Cas for the second half of the day, showering him with affection.

Castiel should be alarmed that falling into bed had become second nature over the years, but he couldn’t help himself. Dean was his husband of many decades, and they couldn’t have passionate sex when they were old and grey.

Now that Castiel has refamiliarized himself with his husband’s body, thoughts that had lodged in the back of his mind intruded on this happy moment.

Dean noticed the minuscule change immediately, partly due to knowing Cas so well and partly because of the bond they shared between their now-immortal souls. Dean’s favorite term of endearment left his lips without thinking about it. “Darlin’, what is it?”

Cas exhaled through his nose, smashing one side of his face against the pillow. “I hope our brothers are okay. I hope everyone’s okay.”

As if expecting this, Dean sighed and laid on his side, mirroring Cas’s position. “I believe that they are. All of them. And that’s a lot coming from me. I didn’t used to believe in anything.”

Cas nodded thoughtfully. “That’s true. I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new.”

Dean chuckled into his pillow, his pleased puppy dog face returning. “I can’t believe you just quoted Human League. I love you so much.”

“I’m so glad you approve,” Cas said dryly. “Now, it’s been a long day being dead, and I’d like to sleep.”

“Okay, grumpy. I thought sex with you reduced this reaction.”

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips tenderly, then pecked his nose, cheeks, forehead, and eyelids. He said gently, “good night, beautiful.”

Dean smiled. “Good night, darlin’.”

————

“This reminds me of our first time.”

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. He hadn’t expected to wake up to that. And to see Dean awake before him. That didn’t happen often.

“I’m glad we look like this,” Dean said. “Brings back memories.”

“Good ones, I hope,” Cas said.

Dean smirked. “All good ones.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at the insane amount of suggestiveness Dean could put into his tone. Dean was playful this morning.

Cas was game for it.

“Like?” Cas prompted.

Dean raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling. He wasn’t expecting that.

Good.

Dean indulged Cas. “The morning after our first time. I told you to stay with me overnight, and I didn’t get why you were so surprised by that request at first. But I woke up with you beside me, and I realized that you were insecure.” Cas shifted uncomfortably, which Dean — unfortunately — noticed. “I looked at you next to me, and I thought, ‘does he know that he’s beautiful? I should really tell him.’”

Castiel recalled the instance with fondness. “That was why you randomly said I was beautiful.”

“Mhm,” Dean confirmed. The couple laughed at the memory.

————

Dean and Cas were surprised when there was a knock on their cabin door.

“Must be Balthazar or Jack,” Cas offered.

Dean opened the door hesitantly, Cas behind him.

Jack filled the doorway.

It was apparent upon looking at him that he wasn’t a child anymore.

Jack’s chosen vessel had matured quite well. He didn’t look like a seventeen year old teenage boy anymore. He looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties, at least. Almost Dean and Cas’s age in their current bodies.

Jack’s boyish grin, though, remained the same. “Hello, Dean. Hello, Castiel.”

Dean and Cas smiled at the wonderful surprise.

“Hey, Jack,” Dean said, “it’s been a while.”

Cas held out his arms. Jack crossed the threshold of their cabin and went into Cas’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

“I’ve missed your hugs, Dad,” Jack murmured.

“What about me?” Dean mock pouted.

Jack left Cas’s arms and hugged Dean. “I’ve missed you too, Other Dad.”

“You’re all grown up,” Cas mused, smiling instead of breaking down and crying. That was more Dean’s style, anyway.

Jack broke Dean’s embrace. “I thought I should look like an adult. I’m a bit old, now.”

“You’re about middle-aged in human years, I gather,” Cas said.

“Sounds about right,” Jack said. “So, the reason I’m here is, number one, because Balthazar is busy at the moment, and number two, to give you something.”

Dean looked at Cas confusedly. Cas knew what the gift was instantly. “One of Gabriel’s signature doors?”

“Yes,” Jack said happily. “I finally learned how to make them.” He turned around, looking at the surroundings beyond the front door. “Where would you like it, Castiel?”

“By that tree,” Cas said, motioning to the thick-trunked pine tree near the end of their front yard.

Jack spoke fast-paced Enochian, Dean hardly able to keep up with his own now-rusty translation. A wooden door rested against the tree trunk, a shining light peeking out from the bottom.

With a final flourish, Jack declared, “Heaven is now your oyster. I suggest you come visit everyone as soon as you get adjusted to living here. Take as much time as you need. We have nothing but time and patience in Heaven.”

After another few minutes, Jack bid them goodbye.

Dean stared at the door, tempted. He asked, “so this door goes anywhere in Heaven?”

Cas replied with a smile, “anywhere.”

————

Castiel spent the day teaching Dean how to use Heaven to the best of his ability.

He taught Dean how to materialize anything he needed just be thinking about it. He taught Dean how to change and edit anything he wished to fix.

It took a few days casing their cabin, lake, and the surrounding woods for the couple to feel ready to use their magic door.

Dean and Cas stood in front of the door. Dean reached his hand out, his fingers brushing the back of Cas’s hand. Castiel took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

He observed Dean’s side profile and asked, “can we see Balthazar first?”

Since Dean was apprehensive about seeing his mother after so long, he answered, “yes.”

————

“So,” Dean said, “these are Heaven’s offices.”

Dean and Cas stared at the three spires nestled in the clouds. The middle one was a skyscraper, containing Heaven’s headquarters and the angels that helped Heaven run smoothly. The left one was a building that dealt with human affairs within Heaven and on Earth. The right one was a hospital-like building where angel children were raised and taught the ways of Heaven and Earth.

Castiel lead Dean inside Heaven’s headquarters, recognizing a few of the elder angels and nodding in greeting. None of them commented on his human reappearance or Dean holding his hand.

Cas and Dean took the elevator to the top floor, Cas leading Dean past cubicles and busy angels dashing back and forth. They paid them no mind, thankfully.

Cas pushed open the double doors at the end of a glowing hallway. Balthazar was at his desk, scribbling notes ferociously.

Balthazar looked up, his eyes widening upon seeing Cas and Dean walking into his office. Castiel closed the doors and let Balthazar collect himself. After a beat, Balthazar stood up and walked over to them in a trance. “Cassie, Dean. Hi.”

Something in Balthazar’s eyes troubled him, Castiel could tell. He was hiding something important. 

Cas left it alone for now, and held out his arms. “Can’t a dead guy come see his brother?”

Balthazar came back to himself, snapping out of whatever weary spell he was under. He grinned and said, “of course you can.” He hugged Cas tightly. “You guys look fantastic. I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you.” Balthazar pulled away, Cas struck by the age shown in his face that wasn’t there before. “Are you settling in alright?”

“Yes, it’s been a nice few days,” Dean said.

“Was Heaven what you imagined it to be?” Balthazar asked Dean.

“It’s pretty cool,” Dean said, trying to downplay how much fun he was having in Heaven so far.

“We were on our way to see Mary,” Cas divulged. “How is she?”

“I saw her recently. She’s still up to her adventuring,” Balthazar reported. “She found Pet Heaven, and couldn’t stop raving about it.”

Dean’s eyes widened comically. “There’s a Heaven for pets?!” He gasped, his eyes shining with excitement. “We gotta go there,” Dean said to Cas non-negotiably. “I wanna celestial dog.”

Cas put his face in his hands and sighed. “Not now, Dean,” he exhaled. 

Balthazar chuckled as Castiel looked back up. “I forgot how funny you two are.”

Cas said, “Jack mentioned that you’re busy. What have you been up to?”

Balthazar lied smoothly. “Nothing too special. Just some dimensional conflicts. Not crashing or bleeding or anything like that.”

And that was when Cas knew his older brother was lying to him.

Castiel understood why. Balthazar wanted to protect them. He wanted them to have fun in Heaven, without having to worry. Cas didn’t want to pry yet. He wasn’t ready to get back into the fold if it was something bad. And he wanted Balthazar to tell him of his own free will. If Balthazar really required his help, he would ask Cas — and subsequently, Dean — directly.

“Alright. Well,” Cas said, “we’ll leave you to it. I hope you drop by our cabin soon.”

“As soon as I get the chance,” Balthazar promised.

————

A young woman in the elevator shocked Castiel to his core.

The last time he saw her, she was a raven-haired forest-eyed cherub slowly growing into a teenage vessel.

“Pamiel,” Cas said.

The young woman looked at him and smiled kindly. “Yes?”

“I don’t know if you remember me,” Cas said.

Pamiel looked at him carefully for a beat, then her eyes widened in recognition. “Castiel!” She chuckled, grinning happily. “You look younger than you used to!” 

They shared a quick hug, Castiel holding back his emotions at seeing one of the babies he cared for all grown up.

“Thank you,” Cas managed. “I moisturize.”

The elevator dinged at one of the floors. 

“That’s me,” Pamiel said. “I really hope we can talk more, sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Cas said genuinely.

Pamiel left the elevator. Once the doors closed, Cas uttered, “whoa.”

“That was the little girl who teleported into the bunker by accident,” Dean recalled.

Castiel remembered how much she looked like Dean and Cas back then, how the couple had mourned the loss of the child they would never have. 

Cas chose not to mention those things. “Yes. Pamiel. I never told you her name, did I?”

Dean shook his head. “I was glad you didn’t, at the time.”

The elevator reached the lobby.

————

“I have to warn you,” Cas said as he lead Dean to Mary’s Heaven, “your mother’s Heaven is your old house.”

Dean stopped moving in the hallway. Cas was pulled back by Dean’s hand. Cas kept his footing and turned to face Dean.

In order to travel throughout Heaven, those with a magic door went through a complex system of hallways. It was invisible to the eye, allowing those inside them to navigate each part of Heaven like someone walking past cubicles. Each cube lead to a different area. It was almost like being a small figurine inside a styrofoam maze of schematics.

“Thanks for telling me beforehand,” Dean said quietly. “I, um.” Dean pursed his lips, then looked into Cas’s eyes suddenly, as if trying to read his mind. “Do you know why?”

“It was the place where Mary was happiest in her entire life,” Cas said, recalling a conversation where he posed that very question to Mary. “I know how strange that must sound to you.”

“It does. But I can’t do anything about it. So, um. I’m alright with it, I guess.”

Cas studied his husband carefully. His begrudging yet willing acquiescence was uncharacteristic of him. 

Thank goodness he wasn’t going to make a big deal out of this.

“Alright. Good. Let’s go.” Castiel tugged Dean’s hand, and he followed again.

————

Mary was shocked upon opening her door and being faced with her son and one of her dear friends.

Mary hadn’t seen Dean since she returned from apocalypse world with Jack. She tried to adjust back to life on Earth, but she felt like she didn’t truly belong there. Her sons were strangers to her, and they didn’t disclose much about their past. She was at a loss of what to do. So, Mary made the difficult decision to return to Heaven. Jack took her upstairs, crafted her a Heaven, and had visited her constantly ever since.

She later fostered friendships with Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar. Out of the three angel brothers, Castiel was always secretly her favorite. So Mary was beyond pleased to see Cas after all this time.

But Dean. That was a wild card.

Mary didn’t leave her sons on good terms. Sam said that he understood, but Dean was hurt by her leaving. She was told by Cas that it took some time for Dean to understand, but he did now. 

That didn’t make this moment any less awkward.

Dean and Castiel looked younger than the last time she saw them. Seeing them standing next to each other was surreal. The last time they were beside each other, Mary didn’t know what she knew now; that they were married and completely in love. Usually, Cas would visit her in Heaven and update her on her children’s lives. But she hadn’t seen Dean since she had come to Heaven.

“Hello, Mary,” Cas said shyly. “I brought you someone.”

Mary smiled, her default setting. She said warmly, “I’m glad to see you both. Come inside.”

The couple entered hesitantly. Mary noted how Castiel took the lead, Dean having his head bowed a little as their intertwined hands came into view. Mary felt a rush of happiness on their behalf. The amount of trust and love Dean and Cas had for each other was on display in such a simple but poignant way.

Mary sat in her usual armchair, Castiel recognizing the pattern. He plopped on the love seat across from the armchair, Dean having no choice but to sit next to him if he wanted their hands to remain interlocked. Dean looked around for a moment, preoccupied with the house interior.

Mary said, “Cas did say I would have to wait a decade or four. Congratulations on making it four.”

Castiel began an easy rapport with Mary. “I wanted to aim high, and pass even my wildest expectations.”

“Did you ever have any children?”

Dean winced and stared at the light fixtures, the question obviously a sore spot. Cas replied, “we were too old. Besides, we had Jack and Claire as our sort-of children.”

“What about Sam and Gabriel? How are they?”

Dean snorted and smiled a little at the mention of his younger brother. But, again, he still seemed uncomfortable with his surroundings. Mary figured she would be a bit squirrelly if she was in a childhood home that brought bad memories. 

Castiel answered for Dean, “Sam is determined to live until he’s a hundred, with all the healthy food and exercising he does. It makes Gabe miserable,” Cas chuckled at memories of Gabriel complaining about his husband’s obsession with salads, “but he has no choice but to keep pace with Sam.”

“That must be quite a sight.”

There was a short silence. Since Mary wasn’t one to beat around the bush for long, she decided to start a dialogue with her silent son.

Reading her mind, Castiel said, “I’ll give you both some time to talk alone.”

As he stood to retreat, Dean practically pouted as their hands slipped out of each other’s grip. The couple shared a long look, then Cas left the living room.

Dean stared at his hands, and the vacancy where Cas’s hand should be. Mary caught something shining on his now-exposed hand. She glanced imperceptibly at Dean’s hand, realizing it was his golden wedding band that was glinting so brightly on his ring finger. Mary remembered that Castiel had told her Dean had made their wedding rings himself. 

If only every man were so romantic.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Dean said, meeting Mary’s eyes.

Mary knew what he was referring to. Dean had probably spent most of his life regretting his anger towards Mary for leaving Earth. No matter how much Cas tried, he probably still felt guilty.

“Don’t be sorry. I understand things from your point of view,” Mary said. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t be what you wanted.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t be. I had unrealistic expectations for you from day one. That wasn’t fair. You’re only human.”

Dean had grown wise and more understanding with age. Mary was glad of it. “I have one final thing to be sorry for, I suppose. It’s going to ruin this.”

One side of Dean’s mouth quirked upwards. “At least you’re honest.”

Mary said, “I’m sorry that I left you so soon in your life, and that your father became an,” Mary borrowed Cas’s word, “assbutt.”

Dean stiffened a bit at the mention of John, but his little smile remained. “That truly is a wonderful word.”

“I hope that you’ll,” Mary paused, “tell me about him, sometime. And your past.”

“Only if you promise not to feel bad for me,” Dean said.

Mary regarded this condition thoughtfully. “I think I can do that.”

“I know how you can get started on that,” Dean’s voice lowered to a quieter register, “if you feel really bold.”

“Okay,” Mary said resolutely, “how?”

Dean looked up at the ceiling, as if pondering his decision. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” Dean muttered. He closed his eyes, materializing a box of what looked to be fantasy novels. He opened his eyes and said to Mary, “these books are five years of my and Sam’s lives in excruciating detail. I have some warnings to go along with this.”

“Go on, then,” Mary said curiously.

“When I say they go into excruciating detail, I mean it. You’ll learn more about me than you probably wanna know. And about Sam. It’s not gonna be pretty, but neither is life. Also, if you still wanna know more after that, you have my permission to ask away.”

Mary nodded.

“Don’t tell Cas about this. As far as he knows, I hate these books. Which I do. But,” Dean shrugged, “what can ya do? They exist.”

Castiel appeared at just the right moment with a pot of freshly-made jasmine tea. Mary knew that he could have snapped his fingers and willed it into existence, but she was glad Cas gave her this time with Dean. Mary and Dean were in a much better place because of a five-minute-long conversation.

Mary took her tea gratefully as she observed the couple across from her change the subject.

————

Pet Heaven was everything Dean wanted it to be.

This particular astral-plane-inside-an-astral-plane had areas for every species of animal, making it as endless as human Heaven.

When they neared the eternal rows of dog areas, Dean said, “we should try and find Soda.”

Cas grinned. “That’s a wonderful idea.”

“Are we allowed to bring him home?” Dean asked. “I don’t wanna break too many rules this early on.”

Cas thought for a moment. “There are no rules opposing such an action.”

“Fantastic,” Dean said happily. “If there happens to be, I’ll throw you under the bus. Sorry.”

Cas chuckled, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth as they moved. They were attached at the hip, even more so in death than in life. Neither could complain, though. They had grown accustomed to the weight of each other’s hands.

Cas transported them inside the Labrador retriever Heaven, being faced with an endless grassy field populated with dogs of that breed.

Quite a few of the dogs stared at the humans with interest, but didn’t move towards them. It would seem like a scene from a horror movie if the dogs didn’t look so innocent.

Unsure of what to do, Dean whispered to Cas, “how do we find Soda?”

Since dogs had super hearing, a few dogs’ ears perked up at Dean’s voice.

A hush fell over the field.

Then, Dean and Cas heard loud clacking footsteps. It made no sense, but a chocolate brown Labrador retriever approached the couple.

The large dog sat on its two hind legs, looked up at the couple, and wagged its tail against the grass.

The familiar action from when Soda was a puppy was as clear a sign as any.

Soda’s tongue lolled out of his mouth happily, obviously recognizing the couple as his frequent dogsitters.

“Wanna come home with us, Soda?” Cas asked hesitantly.

Soda got on four legs and moved closer to the couple, wagging his tail furiously. 

That meant yes.

Dean patted Soda’s fur and said, “c’mon, bud.”

Dean and Cas left Pet Heaven with Soda walking beside them excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting these final works every few days! I want this series wrapped up before the new season. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
